


I'm mean because I love you

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke always tries to act like he doesn't care that Michael makes fun of him, but it hurts. It hurts because he is in love with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm mean because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! My Tumblr is fanfiction-4-you

   "SHUT UP!!!" Michael yelled at Luke. Luke shut his mouth, he barely spoke for the rest of the time. Michael didn't realize that what he said had hurt Luke, so Luke couldn't be mad. Michael always did things like these to Luke. It still hurt Luke, though. Luke usually was fine when the boys made fun of him. He knew they were joking, but he loved Michael He is _in_ love with Michael, so yeah it hurts. After the livestream Calum asks him something. He must have noticed. "Why were you so quiet? You know Michael was joking, right?" Calum asks Luke. Luke nods, and heads off to bed. 

   Michael might have been joking, but that doesn't mean he didn't really want Luke to shut up. The next thing Luke knows he is crying. The next day Calum asks to speak to Luke. "Did you get upset about what Michael said, because he was joking." Cal asks him. "No, of course not." Luke lies. "Yes, you did." Cal replies. "Okay, I did, but I'm fine." Luke tells him. "You're lying, are you alright?" Calum asks him. Luke shakes his head. "No, I-I'm in love with Michael." Luke admits, feeling tears slip down his face. "Oh, Luke it's okay." Calum tells him.

   "Promise you won't tell." Luke says, after he calms down. Calum nods. "Look, Luke, he didn't mean it. And I'm not going to pressure you, but maybe you should tell him." Calum says. Luke shakes his head, quickly. "Maybe it'll help, I mean he won't be mad."

   "He'll be disgusted, he'll hate me." Luke tells him. "Oh, no he won't. You know he would never feel that way." Calum replies. Luke shakes his head. "He would, he would feel that way if I told him. It would make things awkward." Luke tells him. Calum, not entirely convinced, drops it. He sees how upset it makes Luke. 

   Calum goes to see Michael. "Mike, could you not make fun of Luke so much." He says. "What, why? Luke knows I'm only joking." He tells Calum. "Yeah, but sometimes it still hurts, y'know." Cal tells him. Michael shakes his head. "Is he mad at me?" He asks. "No, he didn't even say anything." Calum lies. "So why are you telling me this?" He asks. "Well, I just think Luke is made fun of, even if it _is_ playful, more than the rest of us." Calum tells him.

   The next time Michael makes Luke feel bad is during another livestream. "Luke is ugly." Michael says. Ashton's face falls. He's not an idiot, he's seen how Luke looks at Michael. He's obviously in love with him. It probably doesn't feel too good for the person you love to say that. After the livestream Luke goes to his bed. He starts to cry, so he runs to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He locked the door. Putting his back against the wall and sliding down, Luke felt like shit. He put his head in his hands, crying.

   "Why do I feel like this, he was joking." Luke tells himself. "He's joking for now." Luke says through the sobs that escape his lips. Luke pushes over some stuff. He starts to kick things. "Why do I have to be in love with a guy?" He cries. "Why do I have to be in love with my band mate, with my best friend. Why do I have to be in love with the straightest guy ever!?" He asks.

   When Luke comes out of the bathroom, he puts his head down, so no one will see that he was crying. He's prepared to say he accidentally poked himself in the eye, if anyone asks about it. Ashton comes up to him. "Luke, I know you're in love with Michael, and honestly he didn't mean it when he said you were ugly." Ashton explains. Luke nods, his eyes are red and puffy from crying.

   "But that doesn't mean he finds me attractive. He doesn't like me, that's the thing," Luke tells him. "He loves you," Ashton tells him. "Like a friend, a brother maybe, not as a boyfriend." Luke replies. "Maybe, you should just tell him." Ash says. "Why does everyone think that that's the answer?" Luke asks. "Maybe because it is." Ashton replies. Luke thinks about if that is in fact the answer, he isn't too sure. What if Michael flips out, what if he hates him.

   The next day, at the next interview Luke feels bad again. Michael says, "Nobody cares Luke, nobody asked." Luke can't even remember what he was talking about, but he _knows_ he was getting excited about it. Luke just knows he was being annoying. He hides that he's upset. He smiles and says, "Shut up, Mikey." He smiles, but feels bad. 

   After the interview Luke promises himself not to talk too long about anything. "It'll annoy people." He tells himself. Later, when the boys are talking Luke starts to get excited. He's smiling and being a complete dork. Michael smiles at him, getting so excited about stuff. He loves when Luke is so happy and just babbles on. Luke stops mid-sentence. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to keep blabbing, and I know I probably got over-excited." Luke says.

   Michael's face falls when he hears what Luke said. Why would he say that, no one cares if he gets excited. "Dude, it's fine if you get excited, we all do." Michael tells him. "I just don't want to be talking about stuff no one cares about." He tells him, and walks away. Michael feels bad for him. 

   The next time they're doing an interview Michael calls Luke, "Annoying." Luke knows that it is true. Afterwards Luke is sitting in the bathroom feeling bad. "I am annoying, he's right, no wonder he doesn't love me." Luke tells himself, and begins to cry. I'm so dumb and annoying.

   "Hey, Lukey, you in here?" Michael asks. "Y-yeah, I'll be right out." "Okay, I'll wait." He tells him. No, shit! "No, Mikey, I'm gonna call my mom, could you go?" He asks him Michael says, "Yeah, sure, Luke." Luke calls his mom. "M-mom I need help," Luke says, crying. "Luke, honey, are you okay?" Liz asks. "Mom, what do you do if you love someone who could never love you," he asks.

   "Oh, honey, who is it? Who do you love?" She asks him. "I'm in love with Michael." He admits. "You should tell him, okay." She says. "Why is that what everyone says?" He asks her. "Because it's what you should do." She replies.

   "He could never love me. He always calls me names or tells me no one cares. Or he tells me to shut up." Luke admits. "I love him, but he-he hates me, it makes me hate me." He tells her. He hears the door open, and before he could say anything, Michael hugs him. "Lukey, I-I don't hate you." He says, sobbing. "I could never hate you Luke." He says.

   Liz hung up, figuring they could figure it out themselves. "Then why are you always mean to me?" He asks him. "I'm mean because I love you." Luke has no idea what to say to that. "What does that mean?" He asks. "Luke, I've been joking with you, I love you. I'm in love with you." He tells him. Luke nods

   "Look, Luke, I've kinda also been trying to hide my feelings, I didn't think that you'd ever like me back." He admits, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm in love with you, Michael Clifford." Luke admits. "And I'm in love with you." He told him.

   Michael grabs Luke's face and kisses him, gently. He tells him he loves him and that he's here not with his words, but still with his mouth. "And I love when you babble about the things you're excited about, or when you get over-excited about things, its cute." Michael says. "Cute? Is Michael Clifford really calling me cute?" Luke asks him. "Shut up Hemmings," Michael says. 

   Later, when all the boys are on the couch, Luke and Michael kiss, which Ashton videotapes. And they cuddle, which Calum takes a picture of. Michael is lying his back on Luke's chest, and is in between Luke's legs. Luke has his arms around Michael's body. Mikey's head is on Luke's shoulder. Calum tweets it saying: @Luke5SOS and @Michael5SOS are official, and in love!!!!

   Ashton tweets the video of them kissing and says: @Luke5SOS and @Miichael5SOS have finally admitted their feelings!! Took them long enough!!!

   Michael tweets a picture of him and Luke saying: I'm in love with this dork #imstillpunkrock 

   Luke replies with: @Michael5SOS Is NOT punk rock!!!

   Now in the interviews or live-streams they tease each other but Michael always leans over and gives Luke a little kiss. The interviewers go crazy over it, so do the fans. And every time they tell the story Michael always tells them what he said: "I'm mean because I love you," and the interviewers always think that's adorable. And Michael always leans ove and whispers, "It's still true, Lukey." And he always gives him a little kiss on the lips, just a small kiss to say I love you. 

   And as punk rock as Michael tries to be, everyone reminds him of this story, or will how him some picture of them kissing, or cuddling. And Luke will say, "You lost your punk rock card because of me." And Mikey will always respond with, "It was totally worth it, though." 

   Luke calls his mom one night. "Hey mom, funny story..." he starts before being interrupted by his cute not-so-punk-rock boyfriend. "Lukey, come cuddle!" He yells. "Michael does in fact love you," his mom says. Luke smiles and says, "Yeah, he loves me." He tells her. "Luke, tell you're mom I _need_ my boyfriend!" Michael yells to him. "Hey mom I need to go, okay." He says. "Yeah, but you better call soon, okay?" "Okay, mom." He says to her. "Oh, and by the way, we're having a family party soon, and I expect you to bring your boyfriend." She tells him.

   "Mikey, we're going to a family party in a few days." He tells him. "Fine, but I need you to come cuddle with me." He replies. Luke rolls his eyes. "You're so punk rock," he tells him. "Hey, you still love it," Michael replies. "I still love it. Yeah, I still love you." Luke tells him. "And I still love you, Lukey." He says. "Of course you do." Luke says with a smirk. 

   

 

This was the picture that inspired the cuddling, just FYI!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr please!


End file.
